Labyrinthe
by Realgya
Summary: Les Paches ont déclaré une trêve pour que chacun puisse profiter paisiblement du parc d'attraction qu'ils ont instauré. Et bien sûr, Yoh ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller voir le labyrinthe, de même qu'Opacho.


**Labyrinthe**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Le scénario m'est venu soudainement à l'esprit et je savais qu'il me hanterait jusqu'à être couché sur papier (façon de parler), donc le voici. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Les Paches avaient annoncé une trêve générale et monté près de la plage un gigantesque parc d'attractions. Yoh et ses amis avaient été impressionnés par les gigantesques structures érigées en une seule nuit. Les fantômes avaient été priés de rester à l'écart pour ne pas favoriser les rixes. Faust avait quand même réussi à faire passer Elisa en fraude et tous deux avaient fait un tour sur la grande roue avant d'être démasqués et d'aller s'asseoir tous les deux en face de la mer pour manger des churros.<p>

Mikihisa, qui devait être occupé toute la journée, avait confié Reoseb et Seyrarm à Anna et son fils pour que les enfants puissent quand même s'y rendre.

- Regardez, un labyrinthe ! s'exclama Horohoro.

Kororo tapa dans ses mains, enthousiaste, et le shaman la cacha précipitamment pour qu'aucun pache ne l'aperçoive.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel labyrinthe, fit Silva en surgissant près d'eux. C'est le labyrinthe pache ! D'abord, vous vous retrouvez perdu dans une maison hantée, expliqua-t-il, ensuite vous êtes déboussolé dans un palais des glaces et ensuite…

- Silva ! s'exclama Karim, l'interrompant brusquement. Ce sont des secrets d'état, tu n'es pas censé révéler les finesses de l'attraction aux futurs participants, le rabroua-t-il.

- Ca donne bien envie d'y aller, lança Yoh. Ca vous dit ?

Voyant que personne dans le groupe n'était vraiment pour ou vraiment contre, Yoh prit la tête des opérations et conduisit tout le monde vers le labyrinthe.

- Lyserg ! Viens avec nous, s'exclama-t-il en croisant les X-laws.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que le jeune garçon accepte de les suivre, entraînant son seigneur à sa suite.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Tout le monde a approuvé, fit valoir Lyserg.

- Sauf Marco, rappela Jeanne.

- Mais Marco c'est un cas à part, remarqua Manta, osant dire à voix haute ce que Lyserg pensait tout bas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le labyrinthe et, avant d'entrer, virent venir vers eux Hao, traîné par Opacho et suivi par l'équipe Hanagumi.

- Labyrinthe ! s'écria Opacho en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

- Quelle bonne surprise, lâcha Hao d'une voix moqueuse en apercevant Yoh et ses amis.

- Salut ! fit Yoh, toujours de bonne humeur alors que tous les autres se tendaient.

- Vous devez entrer en file indienne, il n'y a pas de place pour marcher côte à côte, leur apprit Renim qui s'occupait de l'attraction.

- Je pars devant ! décida Yoh. Tu viens Manta ?

Son ami le suivit, imité par Anna. Alors que personne ne se décidait à entrer après eux, Canna, Mach et Mary doublèrent tout le monde d'un air digne. Horohoro et Chocolove s'engouffrèrent à leur suite, suivis par Reoseb qui avait enfin convaincu Seyrarm. Opacho se précipita derrière les deux enfants. Pirika, Lyserg, Ren et Jeanne entrèrent à leur tour et Hao se plaça stratégiquement derrière l'Iron Maiden pour pouvoir l'embêter. Tamao suivit d'un pas hésitant.

…

- Ca va Jeanne ? demanda Hao avec nonchalance.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et fixa son ennemi de ses yeux rouges.

- Je ne vous permets pas de telles familiarités, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de s'en retourner.

Hao éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas peur, avec tout ce sang, ces squelettes, ces ombres…

Il souffla dans ses cheveux et la sentit se raidir devant lui. Elle accéléra le pas pour lui échapper mais ne pouvait pas marcher plus vite avec Ren devant elle.

Hao glissa ses doigts sur sa taille et elle sursauta violemment.

- Veuillez cesser tout de suite ! fit-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Pourquoi, ça te déplaît ? chuchota Hao en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Restez loin de moi, répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant.

Le shaman de feu rit de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et ses mains devenir moites. La petite sainte n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et maudissait de tous noms Lyserg et l'idée qu'il avait eu de l'emmener dans ce labyrinthe.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Lyserg, susurra-t-il.

- Comment… Que… fit Jeanne, interloquée.

- Je lis dans les pensées, tu ne le savais pas ?

Il sut qu'elle sentait son ventre se retourner en réalisant le peu d'informations que les X-laws avaient réussi à collecter sur lui.

- Tu ralentis petite fille, mais peut-être est-ce calculé ? murmura-t-il.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria Jeanne en comprenant le sous-entendu avant de s'élancer en avant.

Hao détailla son dos raide et ses cheveux qui se balançaient de gauche à droite, lumineux dans cet endroit si sombre. Ils en devenaient hypnotiques.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas censé être le dernier de la file et se retourna. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Il s'arrêta et repartit en sens inverse. Il était pourtant sûr que quelqu'un du groupe d'Yoh était entré à sa suite. Mais occupé dans son jeu avec Maiden, il n'y avait plus prêté attention. A force de marcher il finit par trouver Tamao.

La jeune fille était à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les épaules agitées de soubresauts. Elle était terrorisée.

- Tamao, appela-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle releva la tête vers lui mais fut incapable de bouger, comme paralysée de peur. Il était vrai que contrairement à Jeanne, elle n'était pas habituée aux objets tranchants accrochés aux murs et au sang suintant des parois. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, de véritables chauves-souris étaient accrochées au plafond et une musique lugubre et grinçante résonnait, qui était auparavant couverte par les différentes discussions des membres de leur expédition.

Il lui tendit la main et la regarda se faire violence pour la prendre, son bras tremblant n'arrivant pas à se mouvoir. Quand enfin elle attrapa sa main, il constata qu'elle était glacée et elle continua de trembler. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle avait peur, c'était de tout le reste. Etrange, d'habitude c'était le contraire, songea-t-il.

Hao tira sur son bras pour l'aider à se lever mais la jeune fille resta clouée au sol. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il se résolut alors à la porter, passa un bras sous ses jambes et la souleva de terre. Elle était vraiment légère.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rougisse ou se sente gênée mais au contraire elle s'accrocha à lui, comme un petit animal effrayé. Elle sentait bon le cassis, se fit-il la réflexion en se remettant en marche.

Il sentit la jeune fille se calmer progressivement contre lui, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. Jeanne était bien loin devant eux désormais mais il s'en fichait, c'était vers la sortie qu'il se dirigeait, cette sortie si près alors que son frère et les autres étaient allés se perdre à l'autre bout de la maison hantée. Avec un sourire un peu désespéré, il bifurqua sur la droite, passa sous un voile et rejaillit à la lumière.

Il déboucha dans une petite pièce aux murs clairs avec un toboggan. Il déposa Tamao sur un banc, contre un mur, et se pencha vers elle. Avec difficultés elle se détacha de lui, lâchant son poncho et essayant de se décrisper.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos des mains, sachant que cela l'aiderait à se calmer. A un moment il entendit des voix de l'autre côté du voile, mais au lieu de les rejoindre Yoh et les autres s'éloignèrent de nouveau dans les méandres du labyrinthe. Hao leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tamao essaya de balbutier quelque chose mais, n'y parvenant pas, se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la vit rosir. Cela le rassura, c'était qu'elle allait mieux.

…

Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes Yoh et les autres les rejoignirent enfin et Hao ne se priva pas de se moquer ouvertement d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Yoh.

- On a pris un raccourci, répondit Hao. Vous êtes passés plusieurs fois devant la sortie sans la trouver, c'est pitoyable. Et ça ose se dire shaman !

Mach, Mary et Canna rougirent et Yoh sourit bêtement, comme à son habitude.

- C'est le palais des glaces, maintenant, fit-il. J'ai une idée ! On se met par duos et le premier duo qui sort du labyrinthe se voit offrir à boire par les autres.

- Ridicule, commenta Anna.

- Non, ça peut être sympa, intervint Horohoro.

- Opacho avec Seyrarm, décréta l'enfant.

- Pas question ! s'offusqua Reoseb.

- On est un nombre impair, vous n'avez qu'à faire un groupe de trois, résolut la situation Pirika.

Les équipes se firent assez rapidement. Anna se plaça à côté de Yoh, menaçant du regard quiconque approcherait son fiancé d'un peu trop près. Pirika s'accrocha au bras de son frère et Chocolove et Manta se mirent ensemble pour pouvoir continuer la discussion qu'ils avaient entamée.

Tamao pensa se mettre avec Lyserg, qui était un des derniers sans équipe, puisque Manta était avec Chocolove. Il était gentil Lyserg.

- Je me mets avec Lyserg ! s'écria Mach en sautant sur le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier, paniqué.

- Mais Mach, c'est un X-law, fit Canna, abasourdie.

- X-law ou pas, c'est un détective, répliqua Mach. A nous la victoire ! En plus nous sommes trois, il en faut forcément une qui se mette avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, et puis c'est plus sympa les équipes mixtes, appuya Yoh.

- Je n'ai pas Morphin, ce n'est pas… fit Lyserg en espérant repousser la jeune fille.

- Tout le monde sait qu'elle est cachée sous ta veste, coupa Hao. Comme Kororo dans la veste de Horohoro.

- Mais c'est de la triche ! s'exclama Yoh.

- On est des shamans, il y en a forcément qui sont plus avantagés que d'autre, l'interrompit Anna. Avec sa cécité, Chocolove est par exemple avantagé dans le palais des glaces.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, approuva son fiancé. Alors, les équipes sont faites ?

Parmi les derniers restants, Jeanne se colla à Ren, prenant soudain peur de se retrouver avec Hao. Ce dernier lui sourit mais resta près de Tamao.

- L'équipe d'Hao passe en dernier, décida Yoh. L'équipe de Jeanne en avant-dernier. L'équipe de Lyserg en avant-avant-dernier, celle d'Horohoro en avant-avant-avant-dernier.

- Hey pourquoi ? s'offusqua le shaman de glaces.

- Tu as gardé ton fantôme avec toi, expliqua Yoh. L'équipe de Chocolove juste avant.

- Et du coup tu es premier, c'est ça ? lança Horohoro.

- Non, ce sont les enfants d'abord, se défendit Yoh.

- Nous ne serons que seconds, enchaîna Anna.

Hao sourit. Son frère s'apprêtait à dire que l'honneur allait aux filles et laisser passer devant Mary et Canna mais sa fiancée en avait décidé autrement.

…

Ren venait de partir, il ne restait plus que Jeanne, Tamao et Hao dans la petite pièce.

- Dire que nous étions les premiers ici, fit-il. Mais au moins ils seront obligés de reconnaître que nous sommes les meilleurs.

Jeanne l'ignora royalement et s'assit sur le toboggan. Hao se fit un malin plaisir de la pousser brusquement alors qu'elle arrangeait sa robe. La jeune fille poussa un cri avant de disparaître et Hao éclata de rire.

Il laissa ensuite Tamao passer la première et celle-ci s'avança vers le toboggan, les jambes encore flageolantes. Elle s'assit comme il fallait mais ne semblait pas prête à se lancer. Au moment où Hao s'approchait d'elle elle se retourna vivement, le dissuadant de la pousser elle aussi. La jeune fille se laissa ensuite glisser le long du toboggan et Hao l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

…

Le labyrinthe dans lequel ils atterrirent était des plus troublants. En plus des glaces se cachaient des parois transparentes contre lesquelles Tamao se cogna plusieurs fois. Elle décida alors de se contenter de suivre Hao, chancelante. Celui-ci prit la tête de leur duo, s'amusant à surveiller Tamao du coin de l'œil par le biais des miroirs. Elle semblait le trouver très beau, comme Yoh, et très gentil, comme Yoh, même si elle ne se serait jamais attendue à autant de gentillesse de sa part. Hao trouva cela très drôle, presque attendrissant.

Il aperçut Opacho et Seyrarm courir main dans la main un peu plus loin, se cognant aux parois alors que Reoseb rechignait derrière. En quelques minutes, Tamao et lui étaient sortis du palais des glaces et devaient désormais s'aventurer sur une surface entièrement givrée où glissaient déjà Komeri et Mamy du Gandhara.

Hao attrapa la main de Tamao, la tira à lui et s'élança sur la piste. Dans un glissement parfaitement calculé, ils atteignirent l'autre rive sous les regards éberlués et admiratifs des filles du Gandhara. Quand il la lâcha, Tamao s'écarta vivement.

- Tu étais moins prude dans la maison hantée, la taquina-t-il.

La jeune fille s'empourpra et détourna la tête, gênée. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

Hao s'engagea ensuite sur un fil et traversa rapidement, tel un funambule. Il se retourna et fit signe à Tamao de le rejoindre. Cette dernière posa un pas timide sur le fil, puis un deuxième, perdit l'équilibre, battit des bras, bascula et tomba sur les coussins disposés dans la fosse dessous. Elle escalada l'échelle à barreaux et Hao retraversa dans l'autre sens pour aller l'aider.

Il se positionna dans son dos, lui prit chaque main dans les siennes et l'encouragea à avancer sur le fil. La jeune fille tremblait légèrement et quand il lui soufflait dans le cou, elle vacillait violemment, le faisant rire.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive alors qu'il s'amusait une fois de plus à souffler dans son cou.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il.

L'instant d'après il l'embrassait dans la gorge et Tamao hoqueta, s'immobilisa et faillit les faire chuter tous les deux.

- J'ai arrêté de souffler, se défendit Hao d'une voix rieuse.

Il poussa la jambe de la jeune fille avec la sienne pour la pousser à remarcher. Elle hésita mais se remit à avancer. Quelques secondes plus tard l'obstacle était franchi et Tamao s'appuya contre un mur, le cœur battant. Elle ne réalisa qu'après qu'ils avaient atteint le bout du labyrinthe. Et bien sûr, ils étaient les premiers.

- On va pouvoir aller boire un verre gratuitement, se souvint Hao avec légèreté.

Il savait que Tamao l'observait à la dérobée mais se contenta d'observer les autres attractions.

- Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir gagné ? demanda Hao.

- Oh, si, murmura Tamao, confuse.

- Tu ne me remercies pas ? insista-t-il.

De nouveau la jeune fille devint toute rouge et chercha à échapper à son regard, ne sachant quoi dire. Il la détailla, cherchant comment continuer le jeu, jusqu'à ce que son regard passe sur ses lèvres.

- Un baiser me satisferait, la mit-il mal à l'aise.

Cette fois-ci elle leva les yeux vers lui et sonda son regard, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Il lui retourna un visage des plus impassibles, riant intérieurement. Elle chercha désespérément un argument pour se défendre mais n'en trouva pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ne put reculée, acculée au mur.

Elle lui trouvait un air de prédateur, un sourire carnassier. Il imagina Jeanne à sa place. Elle aussi devrait le trouver ainsi et elle s'empresserait d'invoquer tous les saints de la défendre. Il allait abandonner le jeu quand il perçut les questionnements de Tamao. Elle se demandait s'il allait continuer, si c'était sérieux ou pour l'embêter, si ça lui déplaisait ou non. Il fit un pas de plus en avant alors qu'elle se disait que non, sans doute pas.

Hao pensa qu'il avait atteint la limite du jeu et s'apprêtait à reculer quand Tamao le surpris. Elle s'avança, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avant qu'il réalise qu'elle l'avait pris au sérieux. Elle ne faisait pas que sentir le cassis, elle en avait aussi le goût.

Elle se recula vivement, rougit, détourna la tête. Lui passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il entendit Opacho, Reoseb et Seyrarm arrivaient, la lâcha et se recula. Opacho franchit le fil sans problème mais Seyrarm et Reoseb ne semblaient pas presser de s'essayer à l'épreuve.

- C'est solide, vous croyez ? demanda Reoseb.

- Oui, répondit Opacho en levant les bras. Allez-y !

A leur grand étonnement, les petits Munzer traversèrent en position cochon pendu et Tamao les aida à remonter sur le sol une fois arrivés au bout.

Il fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant que tout le monde parvienne à sortir dans de grands éclats de rire. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers un café et Hao attrapa la main de Tamao pour traîner derrière. Il lui vola un baiser quand il fut sûr que nul ne les verrait et la jeune fille rougit, comme il s'y attendait.

- Seigneur Hao ? demanda Mary. Faut-il vraiment rester avec ces faibles shamans ?

- Non, on va y aller, la rassura Hao. Pense à réclamer ta boisson gratuite, rappela-t-il à Tamao avant de lui lâcher la main.

Opacho bouda un peu, ne voulant pas laisser Seyrarm, mais finit par courir après Hao pour le rattraper, Canna, Mach et Mary à sa suite.

« A la prochaine fois »

Tamao sursauta avant de comprendre qu'Hao venait de lui envoyer un message télépathique. Elle s'assit au café en souriant, heureuse de savoir qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.


End file.
